


Love across the court

by KachowBakugou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, This is really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachowBakugou/pseuds/KachowBakugou
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo shouting their love.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 32





	Love across the court

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really dumb BokuKuro headcannon I had, so I decided to put it into a really short fic.  
> Enjoy!

They were finally at inter high, entering the gym Kuroo felt a rush of excitement if they beat two teams, Nekoma finally got to have an official match against Fukurodani. He finally gets to go up against his boyfriend.

They defeat Sarukawa Tech easily, Nohebi too even with them being tricky and cheating. They were powerful enough to get through, to go up against the team that they strived to defeat, Fukurodani, Kuroo final could battle his Bokuto.

They arrive at the match, Fukurodani standing across the court from Nekoma the captains facing each other, they greet the referees, they get into position ready to play.

Then suddenly, “I love you babe, but we’re going to kick your ass!” Bokuto shouts from across the court.

Kuroo chuckles, “I love you too, but bring it on fucker!” 

Silence rains across the gym.

“Shut up Kuroo” Kenma says. Then with a brief pause the referee calls the game to start.  
\----------  
The game ends, Fukurodani wins, Nekoma is still going to nationals though. Bokuto greets Kuroo after the game, they laugh and hug each other tight, congratulating each other for making it into nationals, both teams leave them alone to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated!  
> The 'his Bokuto' bit was actually a mistake, but I decide to keep it because I thought it sounded cute.


End file.
